I think we got a Problem
by AmberAllyCat
Summary: Despite all reason and the warnings from their fathers Albus Potter and Scorpious Malfoy have gotten close. Both Fathers blame their wives and - "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY IT" - Murphy interferes. *DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HP OR ROWLING* ps: Lily.P. isn't born (sorry) . Mild slash.


**AN: Small one-shot that is a SM/AP sort of orientated. It is next gen and isn't a drarry (sorry folks). Please enjoy-**

 **WARNINGS: Uuum sort of slash... Alcoholism, some character death (not sad one I promise!) ITS JUST FOR THE DEVELOPMENT OF THE STORY! Pretty much a crack fic. Hopefully humorous.**

* * *

 _ **Malfoy I think we got a problem.**_

Despite all reason or warning that the two rivals had impressed upon their sons Scorpious Malfoy and Albus Potter had become inseparable. The wives thought it was cute. It _wasn't._ It meant more time spent in each other's company. Scorpious and Albus might get on like fire and dry forna but their farthers could still kill a planet with the animosity between them…and a glance!

Astoria Greengrass now Malfoy had struck a tentative friendship with Harrys wife, Ginny. So while they hung out their husbands had been at work and their kids had played together. James- Harry's oldest- had never displayed interest in getting to know the little blond so it had just been Scorpious and Albus… They became best friends. Harry had found out at a _ball_ of all things. Ginny had dragged him to it. THEN Harry saw his wife with Astoria. As Draco walked passed, Harry had grabbed his arm. Cutting of the disgusted sneer of _Potter_ he pointed to their wives and paled ' _Malfoy I think we got a problem.'_

Now once the rivals knew things got worse- they got **dragged** to be in each other's company. After many fights ending with: 'It's a childish rivalry, get over it.' They would sit in silence glaring at each other till they could leave the room or preferable the house. This carried on for months till the two wives sick of their attitude locked them in a room together with a bottle of firewiskey. The last drop got drained from the bottle while they had been snapping at each other. Draco gasped then Harry looked up with wide eyes and with a panicked voice said ' _Malfoy I think we got a problem.'_

The wives could then safely leave the boys in their care while shopping. It had started with an 'Astoria I refuse to leave _my_ son in the hands of **that**!' she had huffed and yelled 'THEN GO WITH HIM!' Harry had laughed. Ginny had shut him up with a glare. Albus had been 6 as had Scopious. Every time Scorpious was invited to go to the zoo, water park, movies –anywhere- with Harry Potter and his sons Draco went with. The two men struck up a tentative truce. Once they had been at the zoo the two had been arguing at each other about getting ice-cream for the kids: 'I don't care what you poison your son with but mine is a MALFOY and will not run around with–' 'IT'S A BLOODY ICE-CREAM NOT A TATTOO!'. Harry eventually relented and got ice-lollies to shut up the blond , he gave James his sugary treat then looked for Albus and Scorpious… then looked again. ' _Malfoy I think we got a problem!'_

Albus was eight when his mother had died. James was at Hogwarts when his mother had died. Teddy almost lost his Godfather when Ginny was killed. Albus saw when Harry started drinking. He would cry for his mom at night as he heard his father calling for his wife. Harry drifted, unable to comfort his son as he was unable to comfort himself. The letters became strained. Albus started spending more time at the Malfoy manner then at home. Harry got depressed. Albus would hear his biggest brother yelling at his shell of a father. The murderer was caught- dead under a bridge with a vile containing the memory of the murder of Ginny Potter. All Draco could remember was his broken rival saying at Ginny's funeral ' _Malfoy I think we got a problem_.'

Then Teddy took Albus to the Malfoy manner. Albus ran up to Scorpious's bedroom and into his friends arms, he was crying. Harry had come home drunk today and smashed all the pictures of his late wife. Scorpious was the only reason Albus had been able to cope. Today was the two year anniversary of Ginny's death. Teddy was furious and cornered Draco in the manors living room. "Fix him. Go , you are the ONLY one he listens to." Harry's godson had yelled. Draco was surprised that anyone would ask _HIM_ , Potters school rival. Not friend-almost acquaintance- Malfoy to **fix** a man he barely knew, someone he had had no extended contact with in two years. "What can _**I**_ do?" Malfoy asked while folding the daily profit. Teddy growled reminding Draco that he is a werewolf's son " **Fix him.** " Teddy barked. Draco for once did what he was told and left to see _Potter._ Draco didn't think it was too bad- then he opened the door.

Glass littered the hallway, frames torn off the walls- smashed on the floor. Furniture was overturned, walls were dented. The place was destroyed. A smash alerted Draco to the living room. He noticed the broken bottle at the bass of the wall. Draco was shaking as he opened the door wider to the room emitting Ginny's happy voice mixed with Childs laughter and the sobbing of his shaggy haired rival. A whispered Potter didn't do much to shake the widow from the video.

Harry was sitting on the floor leaning his arms on his legs, bloody knuckles in his hair, shoulders shaking. Draco covered his nose as he got closer. It _stunk_ of alcohol. As the TV screen lapsed into darkness Harry franticly re-winded and paused on a scene which had Ginny holding up a little Albus with pure joy on her face, in the background you could see James laughing while Teddy shot him with a water gun. Harry reached out for the screen as he sobbed. Draco was broken out of his surprised stupor and gently placed a hand on Potter's shoulder. Harry flinched and looked up through bloodshot drowning emerald orbs. 'Malfoy' he whispered ' _I think we got a problem_.'

Harry started to improve. Draco had done what Ron or anyone couldn't. He MADE Harry go to therapy. 'You are a pitiful mess, where is your pride? You are the savior. Act like it.' Draco had sneered dropping a therapist's card in front of him. That was the day after he had dragged Harry off the floor of Potter's broken living room. Harry stopped drinking. Draco would visit the Potter household once a week, they would sit in the dining room having tea and Draco would gloat how Albus was practically a Malfoy with the amount of time spent at the manor. The two friends would commonly hear barbed insult and the occasional shouting match. Draco always left with a smirk and Albus would hear his Father chucking as he washed the two cups. Nothing was ever broken and despite the pretence of malice no spells were thrown.

Two years passed and Draco and Harry had struck a tentative friendship. At the train station when they saw the boys off to their second year at Hogwarts Albus witnessed a sight to make him faint. Ron had been talking to Harry and Harry had laughed. That wasn't the strange thing; Harry had started laughing as he had gotten _better_. No, the strange thing is that Ron had turned and HUGGED Malfoy… The platform had been plunged into silence as the train left.

Over the next couple years Malfoy was –to his absolute disgust- accepted into the Potter/Weasely clan. It was very adamant when Draco was sent a green knitted sweater with a big D on it. Harry had laughed for no reason as Draco arrived at his house carrying the abomination and sneered. Potter had seen it , said 'Hey look big D-' stopped, then fell on the floor in hysterics. Draco threw the _thing_ at potter and quickly set it on fire, enjoying the frantic yelling. The fire had then flared and out stepped a furious Molly Weasley. The damaged green sweeter was dropped and: ' _Malfoy I think we got a problem.'_

SO when Scorpious was sixteen and Draco had gone over to the Potter household to pick him up after a two day sleepover and instead walked into the kitchen to see Potter sitting at the counter nursing a whiskey – when he had been sober for six years!- and with a forlorn expression Harry had said: " _Malfoy I think we got a problem_."

Draco snapped. "No, don't say that. You say that and our wives become inseparable, you say that and all the booze are finished while we are locked in a room, you say that and my SON has been lost at the zoo, you say that and someone's dead, you say that and I save the saviors ass, you SAY THAT and **I** become part of the weasel clan WITH a horrendous addition to my closet every Christmas. So. DON'T. SAY. THAT." Harry flinched and poured a glass for Malfoy. "I didn't know she had charms to know if the sweaters got ruined." He said as Draco sat at the counter. Draco sighed accepting the glass. "What pray, has driven you to drinking?" "Malfoy-" Harry downed his glass. "I caught them making out…" Draco shook his head "Huh? They have girls over?" it was silent before a small "…Nope." A squeak saw the prideful blond on the floor. Laughing a high pitched yell for Scorpious brought the boys running to the kitchen to see Draco still on the floor and Harry giggling into his hand.

Albus and Scorpious were in a state of shock at their fathers . Draco took in the sight of the two searching for signs that Potter was right… he found them. Albus's shirt was inside out and Scorpious's was VERY wrinkled , both boys had messed hair and red lips... Draco gaped as his son looked at potters spawn and on his neck was a bruise. "Hi-hi-hic- HARRY JAMES POTTER MY SON HAS A HICKY!" Harry who had just taken a sip spat it on the counter, Harry's head wipped around in time to see it as Scorpious's hand flew to cover his neck. "That's new-" He squeaked, the two teens coughed and ran. A yell echoed around the house followed by laughter and : ' DAMMIT POTTER I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY IT!'

* * *

 **That was a complete gamble. Hope you liked it- *Runs and hides behind Mrs Blacks portrait***

 **Please use the little blue button to R &R**


End file.
